S:es:La catedral : 6
La máquina de coser sonaba desde el alba hasta la noche en la casa de los Luna. Este ruido metálico y el martilleo del zapatero eran las únicas manifestaciones de trabajo que turbaban el sagrado silencio del claustro alto. Cuando Gabriel abandonaba el lecho al salir el sol, después de una noche de penosa tos, encontraba ya en la salita de entrada a Sagrario preparando la máquina para la diaria labor. Desde el día siguiente de su vuelta a la catedral había quitado la funda a la máquina, dedicándose al trabajo con tenacidad taciturna, como un medio de pasar inadvertida en las Claverías y que la gente la perdonase su pasado. La vieja jardinera le proporcionaba labores, y el ruido del pespunte sonaba en la antigua habitación, mezclándose muchas veces con las melodías del armónium del maestro de capilla. El Vara de palo pasaba por su casa como una sombra. Permanecía en la catedral o en el claustro bajo, no subiendo a su habitación más que en casos de necesidad. Comía con la cabeza baja, para no mirar a su hija, que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa y parecía próxima a prorrumpir en llanto viéndose ante él. Un silencio penoso envolvía a la familia. Don Luis era el único que, en su inconsciencia de hombre distraído, no se percataba de la situación, y charlaba alegremente con Gabriel de sus esperanzas y de sus entusiasmos musicales. Todo lo encontraba natural, nada le sorprendía; la vuelta de Sagrario al hogar no le había causado la menor extrañeza. Esteban huía una vez terminada la comida, para no volver a casa hasta la noche. Después de la cena se encerraba en su cuarto, dejando a su hermano y a su hija en la sala de entrada. La máquina volvía a agitarse y don Luis tecleaba el armónium, hasta que sonaban las nueve y el Vara de plata cerraba la escalera de la torre, agitando su manojo de llaves con un ruido que equivalía al antiguo toque de cubrefuego. Gabriel se indignaba contra la tenacidad de su hermano. —Vas a matar a la chica. Lo que haces no es digno de un padre. —No puedo, hermano: me es imposible mirarla. Bastante hago con tolerar en nuestra casa estas cosas. ¡Ay!, ¡si supieras cómo me duelen las miradas de la gente...! En realidad, había sido menor de lo que él esperaba el escándalo producido en las Claverías por la vuelta de Sagrario. Estaba tan afeada por la enfermedad y las penalidades, se notaba en ella tal fatiga, que ninguna mujer sintió animosidad contra ella. La protección enérgica de su tía Tomasa imponía respeto. Además, aquellas hembras simples, de pasiones instintivas, no podían sentir ante su fealdad la envidia hostil que inspiraban años antes su hermosura y el noviazgo con el cadete. Hasta Mariquita, la sobrina del Vara de plata, encontraba cierta satisfacción para su amor propio protegiendo con una tolerancia desdeñosa a aquella infeliz que en otro tiempo atraía la atención de todos los hombres que visitaban el claustro alto. La curiosidad sólo turbó la calma de las Claverías durante una semana. Poco a poco, las mujeres dejaron de asomarse a la puerta de los Luna para ver a Sagrario inclinada ante la máquina, y la muchacha siguió su vida laboriosa y triste. Gabriel salía poco de la habitación. Pasaba los días enteros al lado de la joven, queriendo reemplazar con su presencia el hostil alejamiento del padre. Le dolía que se viese en su propia casa tan despreciada y sola como en el mundo. Algunas veces entraba a verles la tía Tomasa, animándolos con sus optimismos de anciana alegre. Le placía la conducta de su sobrina: trabajar mucho para no ser gravosa al testarudo de su padre y ayudar al sostenimiento de la casa, que bien lo necesitaba. Pero no por esto había que matarse trabajando. Calma y buen humor; este mal tiempo otro traería. Allí estaba ella, para arreglarlo todo con el endemoniado Gabriel. Y alegraba la sombría habitación con sus risotadas y sus palabras enérgicas de vieja sana. Otras veces invadían la casa los amigos de Gabriel, abandonando la tertulia del zapatero. No podían resistir la ausencia de Luna: necesitaban oírle, consultarle, y hasta el mismo zapatero, cuando el trabajo no era urgente, abandonaba su mesilla, y oliendo a engrudo, con el mandil plegado en la cintura y la cabeza en turbantada de pañuelos, venía a sentarse junto a la máquina de Sagrario. La joven fijaba con admiración los tristes ojos en su tío. De pequeña había oído hablar a sus padres, siempre con cierto respeto, de aquel pariente extraordinario que corría lejanas tierras. Lo recordaba como una vaga sombra atravesando su amorosa embriaguez, cuando pasó unos cuantos días en la catedral, antes de establecerse en Barcelona, asombrándolos a todos con las relaciones de sus viajes y sus costumbres de extranjero. Ahora volvía a verle, envejecido, enfermo como ella, pero ejerciendo sobre los que le rodeaban la influencia misteriosa de sus palabras, que eran como música sobrenatural para aquella gente de espíritu petrificado. En medio de su tristeza, Sagrario no tenía otro placer que escuchar a Gabriel. Ella era igual a aquellos hombres sencillos que olvidaban sus ocupaciones para buscar a Luna, con el ansia de oír de su boca cosas nuevas. Gabriel era el mundo moderno que durante muchos años había pasado lejos de la catedral, sin rozarla siquiera, y entraba por fin, asombrando y conmoviendo a un puñado de seres que aún vivían en el siglo XVI. La aparición de Sagrario había causado cierto trastorno en la vida de Luna. Era más comunicativo; olvidaba la reserva que se había impuesto al refugiarse en el regazo de piedra de la iglesia; ya no se esforzaba por callar, ocultando sus pensamientos. La presencia de una mujer parecía animarle, despertando su antiguo ardor de propagandista. Sus compañeros veían un Gabriel más locuaz y dispuesto a comunicarles las «cosas nuevas» que trastornaban el orden tradicional de sus pensamientos y muchas noches turbaban su sueño. Hablaban, discutían, consultando a Luna para que esclareciese sus confusas ideas, y sobre la voz de los hombres resaltaba el repiqueteo de la máquina de coser, siempre en actividad, como un eco del universal trabajo que agitaba al mundo, mientras la calma de la nada esparcía su silencio por las entrañas de piedra del templo. Todos aquellos hombres, habituados a las faenas de la iglesia, lentas, regulares, calmosas y con largos intervalos de descanso, admiraban la nerviosa actividad de Sagrario. —Se va usted a matar, criatura—decía el viejo manchador del órgano—. Sé bien lo que es eso. Algo parecido hago yo, ¡dale que dale a los fuelles! Y cuando es una misa de mucha música, de esas que le gustan a don Luis, acabo por renegar del órgano y de quien lo inventó, pues me rompo los brazos. —¡El trabajo!—dijo el campanero con énfasis—. ¡El trabajo es un castigo de Dios! Ya sabéis su origen. Fue la pena eterna que el Señor impuso a nuestros primeros padres al arrojarlos del Paraíso. Es una cadena que siempre llevaremos arrastrando. —No, señor—repuso el zapatero—. El trabajo es la mayor de las virtudes, según he leído en los periódicos. Nada de castigo. La ociosidad es madre del vicio, y el trabajo una virtud. ¿No es así, don Gabriel? Y el zapaterillo miraba al maestro, aguardando sus palabras con la misma ansiedad del sediento que espera el agua. —El trabajo—dijo Gabriel—no es castigo ni virtud; es una ley dura a que estamos sometidos para la conservación personal y de la especie humana. Sin el trabajo no existiría la vida. Y con la misma entonación ardorosa con que en otros tiempos conmovía a las muchedumbres en las reuniones de protesta contra la sociedad, describía a aquella media docena de hombres y a la triste costurera, que cesaba de mover la máquina para escucharle, la grandeza del trabajo universal, que todos los días fatigaba a la tierra para vencerla y obligarla a sustentar a los humanos. Era un combate, cada veinticuatro horas, con las fuerzas ciegas de la Naturaleza. El ejército del trabajo se extendía por todo el globo: arañaba los continentes, saltaba a las islas, surcaba el mar, descendía a las entrañas del suelo. ¿Cuántos eran sus soldados? ¡Quién podía contarlos! Millones y millones. Al romper el día nadie faltaba a la lista: las bajas eran reemplazadas, los claros que la miseria y la desgracia abrían en sus filas se llenaban inmediatamente. Apenas comienza a salir el sol, sopla su humo la chimenea de la fábrica, el martillo rompe la piedra, la lima muerde el metal, rasga el arado la tierra, se enciende el horno, mueve la bomba su pistón, suena el hacha en el bosque, corre la locomotora entre chorros de vapor, chirría la grúa en el puerto, corta el navío las espumas y tiembla en su estela el barquichuelo de pesca arrastrando las redes. Nadie falta a la revista del trabajo: todos corren, impulsados por el miedo al hambre, desafiando el peligro, no sabiendo si llegarán a la noche, si el sol que se eleva sobre sus cabezas será el último de su vida. Y esta concentración diaria de fuerzas humanas ocurre en la primera luz del alba en todas partes del mundo, allí donde los hombres se han juntado formando pueblos y constituyendo sociedades, o donde viven en el aislamiento entregados a sus fuerzas. El cantero rompe la piedra con su martillo, y al vencerla se envenena tragando el polvo en invisibles partículas; cada martillazo se lleva un fragmento de su vida. El minero desciende al infierno de los tiempos modernos, sin más guía que la chispa de su linterna, y arranca de las capas de las primeras edades reliquias de la infancia de la tierra, los árboles carbonizados que dieron sombra a las monstruosas bestias de la prehistoria. Lejos del sol y de la vida, desafía a la muerte, lo mismo que el albañil, que, despreciando el vértigo, trabaja con los pies sobre frágil tabla, admirado por las aves, que extrañan la presencia en el espacio de un animal sin alas. El obrero de las fábricas, convertido por un progreso desviado y fatal en esclavo de la máquina, vive junto a ella como una rueda más, como un resorte de carne, luchando su cansancio físico con la musculatura de hierro que no se fatiga, embrutecido diariamente por la cadencia ensordecedora de los pistones y las ruedas, para darnos los innumerables productos de la industria que resultan indispensables en la vida de la civilización. Y estos millones y millones de hombres que sostienen la existencia de la sociedad, que combaten por ella con las fuerzas de la Naturaleza ciegas y crueles, que todas las mañanas vuelven a la lucha, viendo en este monótono y continuo sacrificio la única misión de su existencia, forman la inmensa familia de los asalariados, viviendo de las sobras de una minoría privilegiada/ contentándose para subsistir con pequeñísimas cantidades de lo que aquélla desprecia, y sometida a un tipo remunerador siempre el más bajo, sin esperanza de ahorro y de emancipación. —Esa minoría egoísta—decía Gabriel al llegar a este punto—es la que ha falseado la verdad, queriendo persuadir a la mayoría de los explotados de que el trabajo es una virtud y que la única misión del hombre sobre la tierra es la de trabajar hasta que perezca. Esta moral, inventada por los grandes capitalistas, abusa de la ciencia, afirmando que los cuerpos sólo viven sanos dedicándose al trabajo y que la inacción es mortal; pero se callan lo que la ciencia añade, o sea que el trabajo excesivo destruye a los hombres con una rapidez infinitamente mayor que si viviesen en holganza. Digan en buena hora que el trabajo es una necesidad dolorosa para la conservación de la vida, pero no digan que es una virtud, pues el reposo y la dulce inactividad son más gratos al hombre y a todos los animales que el movimiento y la fatiga. La fábula del Paraíso, la sentencia del Dios bíblico imponiendo el castigo de sudar de fatiga para ganar la subsistencia, demuestra que en todos los tiempos la moral natural consideró el reposo como el estado más grato al hombre, y que el trabajo debe reputarse como un mal indispensable para la existencia, pero mal al fin. Con arreglo al instinto de conservación, la humanidad sólo debía trabajar lo necesario para la subsistencia. Pero como la inmensa mayoría de ella no trabaja sólo para sí, sino para el provecho de una minoría de explotadores, éstos la exigen que trabaje todo cuanto pueda, aunque perezca por exceso de esfuerzo, y así ellos se enriquecen acaparando el sobrante de producción. Su interés es que el hombre trabaje más de lo que necesita para él; que produzca más de lo que exigen sus necesidades. En ese sobrante está su riqueza, y para lograrlo ha inventado una moral monstruosa y antihumana, que, por medio de la religión y aun de la filosofía, ensalza la fatiga, diciendo que el trabajo es la más hermosa de las virtudes y la inactividad la fuente de todos los vicios.... A esto hay que preguntar: si la ociosidad es un vicio en los pobres, ¿por qué aparece entre los ricos como un signo de distinción y hasta de elevación de espíritu? Si el trabajo es la mayor de las virtudes, ¿por qué se afanan los capitalistas en amontonar riquezas para librarse ellos y librar a sus descendientes de la práctica de tal virtud? ¿Por qué esa sociedad que ensalza el trabajo con los más poéticos conceptos relega al trabajador a la última fila? ¿Por qué acoge con más entusiasmo a cualquier soldado que estuvo en la batalla tal o cual, que al viejo obrero que ha pasado sesenta años practicando el trabajo, sin que nadie se fije en él ni le agradezca tanta virtuosidad...? Los servidores de la catedral movían la cabeza con muestras de asentimiento oyendo a su maestro. Le admiraban como admiran siempre las gentes sencillas a los que descienden hasta ellas para ejercer el apostolado de las nuevas ideas. El continuo roce con Gabriel hacía germinar en sus cerebros, petrificados por el ambiente tradicional, un musgo de ideas semejante a las microscópicas vegetaciones con que las lluvias del invierno cubrían los contrafuertes berroqueños del templo. Habían vivido hasta entonces resignados con la vida que les rodeaba, moviéndose como sonámbulos en la frontera indecisa que separa el alma del instinto, y la inesperada presencia de aquel fugitivo de las batallas sociales era el empellón que, los lanzaba en pleno pensamiento, caminando a tientas, sin más luz que la del maestro. —Vosotros—añadía Gabriel—no sufrís la esclavitud del trabajo como los que viven en plena explotación moderna. La Iglesia no os exige grandes esfuerzos, el servicio de Dios no os destruye por medio de la fatiga, pero os mata de hambre. Existe una desigualdad monstruosa entre lo que ganan los que cantan sentados en el coro y vosotros que prestáis al culto el esfuerzo de vuestros brazos. No moriréis de cansancio, es verdad; cualquier obrero de las ciudades reiría de lo poco fatigosos que son vuestros oficios; pero languidecéis de miseria. En ese claustro se encuentran los mismos niños anémicos de los barrios obreros. Veo lo que coméis y lo que cobráis. La Iglesia paga a sus servidores como en la época de la fe: cree que aún está en los tiempos en que los pueblos enteros se lanzaban al trabajo con la esperanza de ganar el cielo y levantaban catedrales sin más recompensa positiva que el caldero de rancho y las bendiciones del obispo. Y mientras vosotros, seres de carne que necesitáis nutriros, engañáis vuestro estómago y el de vuestras mujeres e hijos con patatas y pan, abajo, las imágenes de palo se cubren de perlas y oro, con un lujo estúpido, sin que se os ocurra preguntar por qué el ídolo que no siente necesidades ha de ser rico, mientras vosotros no podéis satisfacer las vuestras viviendo en la miseria. Se miraban con asombro los oyentes, cual si les deslumbrasen estas palabras. Dudaban un momento, como asustados, y después la fe del creyente iluminaba sus rostros... —¡Es verdad!—decía el campanero con voz sombría. —¡Es verdad!—repetía el zapatero, poniendo en sus palabras toda la amargura de aquella vida de miseria que venía arrastrando con una familia cada vez mayor, y sin otro auxilio que el trabajo ineficaz. Sagrario callaba, no comprendiendo muchas de las afirmaciones de su tío, pero las acogía todas como buenas, por ser de él, sonando en sus oídos cual música deliciosa. La fama de Gabriel se difundía entre el personal humilde del templo. Los domésticos de la Primada se hacían lenguas de su sabiduría. Los clérigos fijábanse en él, y más de una vez el canónigo bibliotecario, al pasearse por el claustro alto en las tardes lluviosas, había intentado hacer hablar a Luna. Pero el fugitivo, por un resto de prudencia, mostrábase con las sotanas, como él decía, fríamente cortés y reservado, temiendo que le expulsarán si manifestaba su pensamiento. Sólo un clérigo de los que veía en el claustro alto le había inspirado confianza. Era un jovencito de aspecto miserable, con los hábitos raídos; un cura de monjas de uno de los innumerables conventos de Toledo. Tenía siete duros al mes por todo medio de vida y una madre vieja a quien mantener, sencilla labradora que se había quitado el pan de la boca para dar carrera al hijo. —Ya ve usted, Gabriel—decía el curita—. Tanto sacrificio, para venir a ganar menos de lo que gana un gañán en mi pueblo. ¿Y para esto me ordenaron con tanto aparato? ¿Para esto canté misa en medio de gran pompa, como si al desposarme con la Iglesia me uniese con la riqueza? Su miseria le hacía un esclavo de don Antolín. En el último tercio del mes se presentaba casi todos los días en el claustro para ablandar con sus ruegos al Vara de plata y decidirle a un préstamo de unas cuantas pesetas. Adulaba a Mariquita, que no podía mostrarse esquiva con él a pesar de su sotana. —Es muy bien parecido—decía a las mujeres de las Claverías, con el entusiasmo que le inspiraba todo hombre—. Me gusta verle al lado de don Gabriel y oírles cuando hablan paseando por el claustro. Parecen dos grandes señores. Su madre le puso Martín, sin duda porque se parece al San Martín de ese pintor que llaman el Greco y que está en no recuerdo qué parroquia. El halagar a don Antolín era empresa más ardua, y el pobre curita sufría mucho para tener propicio al avaro, que se irritaba si no le devolvían a tiempo sus préstamos mezquinos. El Vara de plata, en su afán autoritario, gustaba de tener bajo su voluntad a un sacerdote, a un igual, para que viesen en las Claverías que no mandaba únicamente en la gente menuda. Don Martín era para él un criado con sotana, al que hacía comparecer todas las tardes con diversos pretextos. Se satisfacía teniéndolo horas enteras paseando frente a su casa, con la obligación de escucharle y apoyar todas sus palabras. Algunas veces, Gabriel sentía lástima ante la dependencia moral en que vivía el pobre joven, y abandonando a su sobrina, salía al claustro para unirse a ellos. No tardaban los amigos en buscarle; y ahora el campanero, después el manchador, luego el pertiguero, el perrero o el zapaterín, iban agregándose al grupo de que era núcleo el Vara de plata. A don Antolín le gustaba verse rodeado por tanta gente, no creyendo que fuese Gabriel quien la atraía, sino su autoridad, que inspiraba miedo y respeto. No reconociendo igualdad más que en Luna, sólo a él dirigía su palabra, como si los demás no tuvieran otro deber que escucharle en silencio. Si alguno hablaba, fingía no oírlo y seguía dirigiéndose a Gabriel. Mariquita, desde la puerta de su casa, arrebujada en un mantón, los seguía con la vista, participando del orgullo de su tío al ver que todos se agrupaban en torno de él, acompañándolo en sus paseos por el claustro. La proximidad de tanto hombre parecía marearla. —¡Tío...! ¡Don Gabriel...!—decía con voz mimosa—. Entren ustedes; dentro de casa estarán mejor; miren que, aunque hace sol, la tarde es fría. Pero el tío no prestaba atención a estas palabras y seguía paseando por el lado del claustro bañado por el sol, hablando campanudamente de su tema favorito: de la pobreza presente de la catedral y su grandeza en otros tiempos. —Este claustro en que estamos—decía—, ¿creen ustedes que lo edificaron para que sirviera de refugio a la gente seglar y humilde que hoy lo habita? No señor; la iglesia, aunque generosa, no hubiera levantado estas habitaciones, con sus patios interiores y sus columnitas, para los Varas de palo, el pertiguero, etc. Este claustro, que había de ser tan grande y hermoso como el de abajo, lo comenzó el cardenal Cisneros—don Antolín se llevó la mano al bonete—para que viviesen en él, sujetos a reglas conventuales, los canónigos de la catedral. Pero tenían mucho dinero los canónigos de entonces, eran unos grandes señores, y no podían vivir aquí encerrados. Todos protestaron; el cardenal, que tenía malas pulgas, quiso meterlos en cintura, y uno de ellos fue con la queja a Roma, enviado por sus camaradas. Cisneros, como era gobernador del Reino, puso guardias en todos los puertos, y el canónigo emisario fue hecho prisionero al ir a embarcarse en Valencia. Total, que los señores del cabildo, después de un gran pleito se salieron con la suya, viviendo fuera de la Primada, y las Claverías quedaron sin concluir, con este techo bajo y esta barandilla, todo provisional... Pero aun siendo como es este claustro, han vivido reyes en él. Aquí pasó varios días el gran monarca Felipe II. ¡Qué tiempos aquéllos! Teniendo palacios a su disposición, los reyes preferían vivir en estos cuartos, por estar dentro de la catedral, cerca de Dios.... A tales monarcas, tales pueblos. Por esto España fue más grande entonces que nunca, y éramos los amos del mundo, y había dinero y grandeza, y se vivía feliz en la tierra, con la certeza de alcanzar el cielo después de muerto. —Eso es verdad—dijo el campanero—. Aquéllos eran los buenos tiempos, y por que volviesen fuimos muchos a tiros en las montañas. ¡Ay, si hubiera triunfado don Carlos! ¡Si no hubiésemos tenido traidores...! ¿Verdad, Gabriel? Tú, que hiciste la guerra lo mismo que yo, podrás decir si tengo razón. —Calla, Mariano—dijo Gabriel sonriendo tristemente—. No sabes lo que dices. Tú te batiste y diste tu sangre por una causa que aún no conoces a estas horas. Fuiste a la guerra tan ciego como yo. No pongas esa cara de asombro, no intentes protestar. Y si no, vamos a ver: ¿qué deseabas tú al batirte por don Carlos? —¿Yo? Pues ante todo, que le diesen a cada cual lo suyo. ¿Le pertenece a su familia la corona? Pues que se la den. —¿Y eso es todo?—preguntó Luna con displicencia. —Eso es lo de menos. Lo que yo quería y quiero es que la nación tenga un buen amo, un señor recto, excelente católico, que, sin monsergas de leyes ni de Cortes, nos gobierne a todos con el pan en una mano y el palo en la otra. Al pillo, ¡garrotazo!, y al honrado, «¡Vengan esos cinco!, ¡usted es mi amigo...!» Un rey que no permita que el rico atropelle al pobre y se burle de él, que no deje que nadie se muera de hambre queriendo trabajar... Vamos, creo que me explico. —¿Y eso crees tú que existía en otra época y que tu rey va a restaurarlo? Esos siglos que os pintan como de grandeza y bienestar son justamente los más malos de nuestra historia, la causa de la decadencia española, el principio de todos nuestros males. —¡Alto ahí, Gabrielillo!—dijo el Vara de plata—. Tú sabrás mucho, has viajado y leído más que yo, pero eso no cuela. Estoy algo enterado de la cuestión y no voy a permitir que abuses de la ignorancia de Mariano y todos éstos. ¿Cómo puedes decir que aquellos tiempos fueron malos y que ellos tienen la culpa de lo que ahora nos ocurre? El verdadero culpable es el liberalismo, el descreimiento de la época, el haberse metido el demonio en nuestra casa. España, cuando duda de sus reyes y no tiene fe en el catolicismo, es como un cojo que suelta las muletas y se viene al suelo. Sin el trono y el altar no somos nadie; y la prueba la tienes en lo que nos está pasando desde que tuvimos revoluciones. Nos quitan las islas; no pintamos nada entre los demás pueblos; los españoles, que son los hombres más valientes del mundo, se ven derrotados; no hay una peseta, y todos esos señores que charlan en Madrid votan nuevas contribuciones y siempre estamos entrampados. ¿Cuándo se vio esto en otros tiempos? ¿Cuándo...? —Se vieron cosas peores, más vergonzosas—dijo Luna. —Tú estás loco, muchacho. Esos viajes te han corrompido; hasta creo que tienes muy poco de español. ¡Miren ustedes que negar lo que todo el mundo sabe, lo que enseñan hasta en las escuelas...! ¿Y los Reyes Católicos eran cualquier cosa? No necesitas libros para saberlo. Entra en el coro y verás en la sillería baja todas las batallas que los religiosos monarcas ganaron a los moros con el apoyo de Dios. Conquistaron Granada y arrojaron a los infieles que nos tuvieron siete siglos en la barbarie. Después vino el descubrimiento de América. ¿Quién podía hacer eso? Nosotros y nadie más que nosotros: aquella buena reina que empeñaba sus joyas para que el bendito Colón realizara su viaje. Esto no me lo negarás, me parece. ¿Y el emperador Carlos V? ¿Qué tienes que decir de él? ¿Conoces un hombre más extraordinario? Les pegó a todos los reyes de Europa; medio mundo era suyo: «el sol no se ponía nunca en sus dominios»; los españoles éramos los amos de la tierra. Esto tampoco podrás negarlo. Y no digamos nada de don Felipe II, un monarca tan sabio, tan astuto, que hacía bailar a su gusto a los reyes de Europa como si les tirase de un hilillo.... Todo para mayor gloria de España y esplendor de la religión. De victorias y grandezas no digamos. Si su padre venció en Pavía, él reventaba a los enemigos en San Quintín. ¿Y qué me dices de Lepanto? Abajo, en la sacristía, están guardadas las banderas de la nave que montaba don Juan de Austria. Tú las has visto: una de ellas lleva la imagen de Jesús crucificado, y son tan grandes, tan grandes, que al colgarlas del triforium hay que recoger las puntas para que no toquen el suelo. ¿Tampoco fue nada lo de Lepanto...? ¡Vamos, Gabriel, que hay que estar loco para negar ciertas cosas! Si ha habido que matar moros para que no se apoderasen de Europa, poniendo en peligro la fe cristiana, ¿quién lo ha hecho? Los españoles. Que los turcos amenazaban con apoderarse de los mares: ¿quién les salía al paso? España con su don Juan. Y para descubrir un mundo nuevo, los barquitos de España; y para dar la vuelta a la tierra, otro español, Magallanes; y para todo lo grande, nosotros, siempre nosotros, en aquella época de religión y bienestar. ¡Y no digamos de sabiduría! Aquellos siglos produjeron los hombres más famosos de España, grandes poetas y eminentísimos teólogos. Nadie les ha igualado después. Y para demostrar que la religión es fuente de toda grandeza, los más ilustres escritores llevaban hábitos de sacerdote... Adivino lo que podrás argüírme. Que tras unos monarcas tan gloriosos, vinieron otros menos grandes y comenzó la decadencia. También sé algo de esto: lo he oído decir al bibliotecario de la catedral y a otras personas de gran ciencia. Pero esto nada significa. Son designios de Dios, que pone a prueba a los pueblos, lo mismo que a las personas, haciéndoles bajar de la altura, para remontarles de nuevo si ve que perseveran en el buen camino... Pero no hablemos de esto. Si hubo decadencia, nada queremos saber de ella. Deseamos el pasado glorioso, los brillantes siglos de los Reyes Católicos, de don Carlos y de los dos Felipes, y a ellos nos dirigimos cuando hablamos de que España vuelva a sus buenos tiempos. —Pues esos siglos, don Antolín—dijo Gabriel con calma—, son los de la decadencia española; en ellos se inicia nuestra ruina. No me extraña su indignación: usted repite lo que le han enseñado. Gentes hay por ahí de mayores estudios, que no se irritan menos si les tocan lo que llaman nuestros siglos de oro. Es culpa de la educación que se da en este país. La Historia es una mentira; para saberla tan mal, mejor sería ignorarla. En las escuelas se enseña el pasado del país con un criterio semejante al del salvaje, que aprecia los objetos por el brillo, no por su valor y utilidad. España ha sido grande y estuvo en camino de ser la primera nación del mundo por méritos sólidos y positivos que no hubiesen podido quebrantar los azares de la guerra y la política. Pero esto fue antes de esos siglos que usted ensalza, antes de los monarcas extranjeros; en la Edad Media, que hacía presagiar muchas esperanzas, desvanecidas después al consolidarse la unidad nacional. Nuestra Edad Media produjo un pueblo culto, industrioso y civilizado como ninguno de los del mundo. Se amontonaron en ella los materiales para construir una nación grande; pero llegaron arquitectos de fuera y levantaron este edificio, cuyos primeros años de existencia asombran a usted con el esplendor de la novedad, pero entre cuyas ruinas caminamos ahora. Gabriel olvidaba toda prudencia en el ardor de la discusión. No le inspiraba miedo el Vara de plata con su gesto de inquisidor incapaz de razonamientos; quería convencerle; sentía el ardor, el impulso irresistible de sus tiempos de proselitismo, y hablaba sin recatar sus pensamientos, sin buscarles ningún disfraz por consideración al ambiente que le rodeaba. Don Antolín le oía con asombro, fija en él su mirada fría. Los otros escuchaban presintiendo confusamente lo extraordinario de tales ideas emitidas en el claustro de una catedral. Don Martín, el cura de las monjas, a espaldas de su avariento protector, mostraba en sus ojos la avidez simpática con que acogía las palabras de Luna. Describía éste al pueblo hispano-romano, sobre el que había pasado la invasión goda sin causar gran mella. Antes bien, el conquistador se había empapado de la degeneración bajo-latina, quedando sin fuerzas, corrompiéndose en luchas teológicas e intrigas de dinastía semejantes a las de Bizancio. La regeneración no llegaba a España por el Norte, con las hordas de bárbaros, se presentaba por la parte meridional, con los árabes invasores. Al principio eran muy pocos, y sin embargo, bastaban para vencer a Ruderico y sus corrompidos próceres. El instinto de la nacionalidad cristiana revolviéndose contra los invasores, el repliegue de toda el alma española a los riscos de Covadonga para caer de nuevo sobre el conquistador, era una mentira. La España de entonces recibió con agrado a las gentes que venían de África; los pueblos se entregaban sin resistencia; un pelotón de jinetes árabes bastaba para que se abriesen las puertas de una ciudad. Era una expedición civilizadora, más bien que una conquista, y una corriente continua de emigración se estableció en el Estrecho. Por él pasaba aquella cultura joven y vigorosa, de rápido y asombroso crecimiento, que vencía apenas acababa de nacer: una civilización creada por el entusiasmo religioso del Profeta, que se había asimilado lo mejor del judaismo y la cultura bizantina, llevando además consigo la gran tradición india, los restos de la Persia y mucho de la misteriosa China. Era el Oriente que entraba en Europa, no como los monarcas asirios, por la Grecia, que les repelía, viendo en peligro su libertad, sino por el extremo opuesto, por la España, esclava de reyes teólogos y obispos belicosos, que recibía con los brazos abiertos a los invasores. En dos años se enseñorearon de lo que luego costó siete siglos arrebatarles. No era una invasión que se contiene con las armas: era una civilización joven que echaba raíces por todos lados. El principio de la libertad religiosa, eterno cimiento de las grandes nacionalidades, iba con ellos. En las ciudades dominadas, aceptaban la iglesia del cristiano y la sinagoga del judío. La mezquita no temía a los templos que encontraba en el país: los respetaba, colocándose entre ellos sin envidia ni deseo de dominación. Del siglo VIII al XV se fundaba y se desarrollaba la más elevada y opulenta civilización de Europa en la Edad Media. Mientras los pueblos del Norte diezmábanse en guerras religiosas y vivían en una barbarie de tribu, la población de España se elevaba a más de treinta millones, revolviéndose y amasándose en ella todas las razas y todas las creencias, con una infinita variedad engendradora de poderosas vibraciones sociales, semejante a la del moderno pueblo americano. Vivían confundidos cristianos y musulmanes, árabes puros, sirios, egipcios, mauritanos, judíos de tradición hispánica y judíos de Oriente, dando lugar a los cruzamientos y mesticismos de mozárabes, mudejares, muladíes y hebraizantes. Y en esta fecunda amalgama de pueblos y razas entraban todas las ideas, costumbres y descubrimientos conocidos hasta entonces en la tierra; todas las artes, ciencias, industrias, inventos y cultivos de las antiguas civilizaciones, brotando del choque nuevos descubrimientos y creadoras energías. La seda, el algodón, el café, el papel, la naranja, el limón, la granada, el azúcar, venían con ellos de Oriente, así como las alfombras, los tisúes, los tules, los adamasquinados y la pólvora. Con ellos también la numeración decimal, el álgebra, la alquimia, la química, la medicina, la cosmología y la poesía rimada. Los filósofos griegos, próximos a desaparecer en el olvido, se salvaban siguiendo al árabe invasor en sus conquistas. Aristóteles reinaba en la famosa Universidad de Córdoba. Nacía el espíritu caballeresco entre los árabes españoles, apropiándoselo después los guerreros del Norte, como si fuese una cualidad de los pueblos cristianos. Mientras en la Europa bárbara de los francos, los anglonormandos y los germanos el pueblo vivía en chozas y los reyes y barones anidaban en castillos de rocas ennegrecidos por las hogueras, comidos por parásitos, vestidos de estameña y alimentados como los hombres prehistóricos, los árabes españoles levantaban sus fantásticos alcázares, y, como los refinados de la antigua Roma, reuníanse en los baños para conversar sobre cuestiones científicas o literarias. Si algún monje del Norte sentía la comezón del saber, venía a las universidades árabes o las sinagogas judaicas de España, y los reyes de Europa se creían salvos en sus enfermedades si, en fuerza de oro, podían proporcionarse un médico hispánico. Y cuando poco a poco el elemento autóctono se separa del invasor y surgen las pequeñas nacionalidades cristianas, los árabes y los antiguos españoles—si es que después del incesante cruzamiento de sangre puede marcarse un límite entre las dos razas—pelean caballerescamente, sin exterminarse luego de la victoria, estimándose mutuamente, con grandes intervalos de paz, como si quisieran retrasar el momento de la definitiva separación y uniéndose muchas veces para empresas comunes. Un régimen de libertad impera en los Estados cristianos. Surgen las Cortes mucho antes que en los países septentrionales de Europa, y los pueblos españoles se gobiernan y regulan sus gastos por sí mismos, viendo sólo en el monarca un jefe militar. Los municipios son pequeñas repúblicas, con sus magistrados electivos. Las milicias ciudadanas realizan el ideal del ejército democrático. La Iglesia, compenetrada con el pueblo, vive en paz con las otras religiones del país; una burguesía inteligente crea en el interior poderosas industrias y arma en las costas la primera marina de la época, y los productos españoles son los más apreciados en todos los puertos de Europa. Existían ciudades tan populosas como las modernas capitales del mundo; poblaciones enteras eran inmensas fábricas de tejidos; se cultivaba todo el suelo de la Península. Los Reyes Católicos marcaron el apogeo de las fuerzas nacionales y el principio de su decadencia. Su reinado fue grande porque se prolongó hasta él el impulso de las energías incubadas por la Edad Media; fue execrable porque su política torció los derroteros de España, impulsándonos al fanatismo religioso y a las ambiciones de un cesarismo universal. Adelantados en dos o tres siglos al resto de Europa, era España para el mundo de entonces lo que es Inglaterra para nuestra época. De seguir la misma política de tolerancia religiosa, de confusión de razas, de trabajo industrial y agrícola, con preferencia a las empresas militares, ¿dónde estaríamos ahora? Gabriel hacía esta pregunta interrumpiendo su calurosa descripción del pasado. —El renacimiento—continuó Luna—fue más español que italiano. En Italia renacieron las bellas letras de la antigüedad y el arte grecorromano; pero no todo el Renacimiento fue literario. El Renacimiento representa el surgir a la vida de una sociedad nueva, con cultivos, industrias, ejércitos, conocimientos científicos, etc. ¿Y esto quién lo hizo sino España, aquella España árabe-hebreo-cristiana de los Reyes Católicos? El Gran Capitán enseñó al mundo el arte de guerrear moderno; Pedro Navarro fue un ingeniero asombroso; las tropas españolas las primeras en usar las armas de fuego, creándose así la infantería, que democratizó la guerra, dando superioridad al pueblo sobre los nobles jinetes cubiertos de hierro. España fue quien descubrió la América. —¿Y te parece poco todo eso?—interrumpió don Antolín—. ¿No convienes en lo mismo que yo decía? ¿Se han visto nunca en España tantas grandezas juntas como en la época de aquellos reyes que por algo se llamaron Católicos? —Reconozco que fue un gran período de nuestra historia, el último verdaderamente glorioso, el postrer rayo que lanzó antes de extinguirse la única España que ha marchado por el buen camino. Pero antes de morir los Reyes Católicos ya empieza la decadencia al descuartizarse el cuerpo joven y robusto de la España árabe, cristiana y hebrea. Tiene usted razón, don Antolín: por algo se llamaban Católicos aquellos reyes. Establece la Inquisición doña Isabel con su fanatismo de hembra. La ciencia apaga su lámpara en la mezquita y la sinagoga y oculta los libros en el convento cristiano, viendo que es llegada la hora de rezar más que de leer. El pensamiento español se refugia en la sombra, tiembla de frío y soledad, y acaba por morir. Lo que resta de él se dedica a la poesía, a la comedia, a los escarceos teológicos. La ciencia es un camino que conduce a la hoguera. Después sobreviene una nueva calamidad, la expulsión de los judíos hispánicos, tan compenetrados con el espíritu de este país, tan amantes de él, que aún hoy, después de cuatro siglos, esparcidos por las riberas del Danubio o del Bosforo, son españoles y lloran en viejo castellano la patria perdida: Perdimos la bella Sión; perdimos también España, nido de consolación. Aquel pueblo que había dado a la ciencia de la Edad Media un Maimónides y era el sostenedor de la industria y el comercio hispánicos, salió en masa de nuestro país. España, engañada por su extraordinaria vitalidad, se abría las venas para contentar al naciente fanatismo, creyendo sobrellevar sin peligro esta pérdida. Después viene lo que un escritor moderno llama «el cuerpo extraño» interponiéndose en nuestra vida nacional: los Austrias que reinan y España que pierde para siempre su carácter y muere. —Gabriel—interrumpió el sacerdote—, eso que dices son disparates. La verdadera España empieza con el Emperador y sigue igualmente gloriosa con don Felipe II. Ésa es la España castiza que debe servirnos de ejemplo y a la cual queremos volver. —No; la España castiza, la España española, sin mezcla de extranjerismo, es la de los cristianos mezclados con árabes, moros y judíos, la de la tolerancia religiosa, la del engrandecimiento industrial y agrícola y los municipios libres, la que muere bajo los Reyes Católicos. Lo que viene luego es la España teutónica y flamenca, convertida en una colonia de Alemania, sirviendo como un soldado mercenario bajo banderas extranjeras, arruinándose en empresas que nada le interesaban, derramando la sangre y el oro por los compromisos del llamado Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Comprendo el encanto que ejerce el Emperador sobre los caracteres estacionarios, adoradores del pasado. ¡Una gran persona el tal don Carlos! Valeroso en el combate, astuto en la política, alegre y campechano como un burgomaestre de su país; gran comedor, gran bebedor y aficionado a tomar por el talle a las muchachas. Pero no había en él nada de español. La herencia de su madre sólo la aprereciaba como buena para explotarla. España es una sierva del germanismo, pronta a dar cuantos hombres se la pidan y a satisfacer empréstitos y tributos. Toda la vida exuberante almacenada en este suelo por la cultura hispanoárabe durante siglos la absorbe el Norte en menos de cien años. Desaparecen los municipios libres; sus defensores suben al cadalso en Castilla y en Valencia; el español abandona el arado y el telar para correr el mundo con el arcabuz al hombro; las milicias ciudadanas se transforman en tercios que se baten en toda Europa sin saber por qué ni para qué; las ciudades industriosas descienden a ser aldeas; las iglesias se tornan conventos; el clérigo popular y tolerante se convierte en fraile, que copia, por imitación servil, el fanatismo germánico; los campos quedan yermos por falta de brazos; sueñan los pobres con hacerse ricos en el saqueo de una ciudad enemiga, y abandonan el trabajo; la burguesía industriosa se convierte en plantel de covachuelistas y golillas, abandonando el comercio como ocupación vil, propia de herejes, y los ejércitos mercenarios de España, tan invictos y gloriosos como desarrapados, sin más paga que el robo y en continua sublevación contra los jefes, infestan nuestro país con un hampa miserable, de la que salen el espadachín, el pordiosero con trabuco, el salteador de caminos, el santero andante, el hidalgo hambrón y todos los personajes que después recogió la novela picaresca. —¡Pero Gabriel de los demonios!—dijo, indignado, el Vara de plata—, ¿negarás que don Carlos, que edificó el Alcázar de Toledo, y don Felipe II, que vivió en este mismo claustro, fueron dos grandes reyes...? —No lo niego: fueron dos hombres extraordinarios, dos grandes monarcas; pero mataron a España para siempre. Fueron dos extranjeros, dos alemanes. Felipe II se revistió de un falso españolismo para continuar la política germánica de su padre. Esta máscara nos causó gran daño, pues aún quedan hoy muchos que la admiran como la más castiza representación del españolismo. Hay para volverse loco ante las absurdas conjeturas y las faltas de verdad que inspiran aquella época. Muchos católicos sueñan con canonizar a Felipe II por la crueldad fría con que exterminaba a los herejes: el tal rey no tenía otro catolicismo que el suyo; era un heredero del cesarismo germánico, eterno martillo de los papas. Arrastrado por la soberbia, bordeaba continuamente el cisma y la herejía. Si no rompió con el Pontificado fue porque, temiendo éste que los soldados de España, que habían entrado dos veces en Roma, se quedasen en ella para siempre, se allanaba a todas sus imposiciones. El padre y el hijo nos robaron la nacionalidad y disfrazados con ella, derrocharon nuestra vida en sus planes puramente personales de resucitar el cesarismo de Carlomagno y hacer la religión católica a su gusto e imagen. Hasta mataron la antigua religiosidad española, tolerante y culta por su continuo roce con el mahometismo y el hebraísmo: aquella Iglesia hispánica, cuyo sacerdote vivía en paz dentro de las ciudades con el alfaquí y el rabino, y que castigaba con penas morales a los que por exceso de celo turbaban el culto de los infieles. La intolerancia religiosa, que los historiadores extranjeros creen un producto espontáneo del suelo español, nos fue importada por el cesarismo germánico. Era el fraile alemán, que llegaba con su brutalidad devota y su locura teológica, no templada, como en España, por la cultura semita. Con su intransigencia provocaba la revolución de la Reforma en los países del Norte; y arrojado de ellos, venía aquí a renovar en tierra nueva su incultura y su fanatismo. El terreno estaba bien preparado. Al morir las ciudades libres, aquellos municipios que eran republicanos, murió el pueblo. La simiente extranjera produjo en poco tiempo una inmensa selva: la selva de la Inquisición y del fanatismo, que aún subsiste. Cortan y cortan los leñadores modernos, pero son pocos y caen fatigados; los brazos de un hombre pueden poco ante troncos de cuatro siglos. El fuego, únicamente el fuego podrá acabar con esa vegetación maldita. Don Antolín abría los ojos con asombro. Ya no se indignaba: parecía aterrado por las palabras de Luna. —¡Gabriel!, ¡hijo mío!—exclamó—. Eres más verde de lo que yo creía. Piensa en dónde estás; fíjate en lo que dices. Estamos en la Iglesia Primada de las Españas.... Pero Luna había tomado impulso al remover sus recuerdos históricos y no se detenía, arrastrado por su ardor de propagandista. Le animaba la antigua fiebre oratoria y hablaba como en los mítines, cuando no podía contener su palabra entre los aplausos, las protestas y el oleaje de la muchedumbre resistiendo a la Policía. El asombro del sacerdote sirvió para excitarle más. —Felipe II—continuó—era un extranjero, alemán hasta los huesos. Su gravedad taciturna, su pensamiento tardo y penetrante, no eran españoles: eran flamencos. La impasibilidad con que recibía los reveses que arruinaban a la nación era la de un extraño que no estaba ligado por ningún afecto a esta tierra. «Mejor quiero reinar sobre cadáveres que sobre herejes», decía. Y cadáveres eran, realmente, los españoles, condenados a no pensar o a mentir, ocultando su pensamiento. Los antiguos oficios habían desaparecido. Fuera de la Iglesia no existía otro porvenir que ser aventurero en aquella América que de nada servía a la nación, pues la convertían en una caja de caudales del rey, o ser soldado de oficio en Europa, batiéndose por la reconstitución del Sacro Imperio Germánico, por la supeditación del Papa al Emperador y por la extinción de la Reforma religiosa, empresas que en nada interesaban a España, y eran, sin embargo, sangrías sueltas por las que se escapaba su vida. Los menestrales desaparecían, tragados por los ejércitos, y las ciudades se llenaban de inválidos y veteranos arrastrando la roñosa tizona, única prueba de la valía personal. Extinguiéronse los gremios y la clase media; sólo hubo nobles, orgullosos de ser criados de los reyes, y un populacho que pedía pan y espectáculos, como el romano, contentándose con la sopa de los conventos y las quemas dé herejes organizadas por la Inquisición. Después sobrevenía la ruina. Tras los cesares grandes, fatales para España, venían los chicos: el fanático Felipe III, que daba el golpe de misericordia expulsando a los moriscos; Felipe IV, un degenerado con aficiones literarias, que escribía versos y cortejaba monjas, y el miserable Carlos II. —Nunca ha habido en España tanta religiosidad, don Antolín—decía Luna—. La Iglesia era dueña de todo. Los tribunales eclesiásticos juzgaban hasta al mismo rey, pero la justicia seglar no podía tocarle un pelo de la ropa al último sacristán, aunque cometiese los mayores delitos en la vía pública. Sólo la Iglesia podía juzgar a los suyos. Según cuenta Barrionuevo en sus Memorias, frailes armados hasta los dientes arrebataban a la justicia del rey, en pleno día y en medio de la plaza Mayor de Madrid, al pie de la horca, a uno de los suyos sentenciado por asesinato. La Inquisición no satisfecha con achicharrar herejes, juzgaba y castigaba... a los contrabandistas de ganado. Los hombres de letras refugiábanse aterrados en la amena literatura, como último albergue del pensamiento. Limitábanse a producir novelas picarescas o comedias en las que se ensalzaba un honor fiero que sólo existía en la imaginación de los poetas, mientras reinaba la mayor corrupción en las costumbres. Los grandes ingenios españoles ignoraban o fingían ignorar lo que la revolución decía más allá dé las fronteras. Quevedo, que era el más audaz, sólo osaba decir: Con la Inquisición.... ¡Chitan! triste epitafio del pensamiento español, que prefería perecer, ya que la verdad no podía decirse. Para vivir tranquilos y sustentarse en una época de incultura, los poetas buscaban la sombra de la Iglesia y se cubrían con sus hábitos. Lope de Vega, Calderón, Moreto, Tirso de Molina, Mira de Amescua, Tárrega, Argensola, Góngora, Rioja y otros, eran sacerdotes, muchos de ellos después de una vida borrascosa. Montalbán fue cura y empleado de la Inquisición, y hasta el pobre Cervantes, en la vejez, hubo de tomar el hábito de San Francisco. España tenía once mil conventos, con más de cien mil frailes y cuarenta mil monjas, y a esto había que añadir ciento sesenta y ocho mil sacerdotes y los innumerable servidores dependientes de la Iglesia, como alguaciles, familiares, carceleros y escribanos del Santo Oficio, sacristanes, mayordomos, buleros, santeros, ermitaños, demandaderos, seises, cantores, legos, novicios, ¡y qué sé yo cuánta gente más...! En cambio, la nación, desde treinta millones de habitantes, había bajado a siete millones en poco más de dos siglos. Las expulsiones de judíos y moriscos por la intolerancia religiosa; la Inquisición con el miedo que inspiraba; las continuas guerras en el exterior; la emigración a América con la esperanza de enriquecerse sin trabajo; el hambre, la falta de higiene, el abandono de los campos, habían realizado esta rápida despoblación. Las rentas de España llegaron a bajar a catorce millones de ducados, mientras las del clero ascendían a ocho millones. La Iglesia poseía más de la mitad de la fortuna nacional. ¡Qué tiempos!, ¿en, don Antolín? El Vara de plata le escuchaba fríamente, como si hubiese formado un concepto definitivo de Luna y no hiciera gran caso de sus palabras. —Por malos que fuesen—dijo con lentitud—, no serían peores que los presentes. Al menos, nadie robaba a la Iglesia. Cada uno se contentaba con su pobreza, pensando en el cielo, que es la única verdad, y el culto de Dios tenía lo que le corresponde. ¿Es que tú, acaso, no crees en Dios...? Gabriel eludió la respuesta, y siguió hablando de aquellos tiempos. Fue un período de barbarie, de estancamiento, mientras Europa se desenvolvía y progresaba. El pueblo que iba al frente de la civilización se quedó entre los últimos. Los reyes, impulsados por el orgullo español y por las pretensiones heredadas de los cesares germánicos, acometían la loca aventura de dominar toda Europa, sin más base que una nación de siete millones de habitantes y unos tercios mal pagados y hambrientos. El oro de América iba a parar a los bolsillos de los holandeses, y en esta empresa, digna de Don Quijote, recibía la nación golpe tras golpe. España era cada vez más católica, más pobre y más bárbara. Ansiaba conquistar el mundo, y tenía en su interior regiones enteras deshabitadas. Muchos de los antiguos pueblos habían desaparecido; se borraban los caminos; nadie en España sabía con certeza la geografía del país, y en cambio, pocos ignoraban la situación del cielo y del purgatorio. Los parajes de alguna feracidad no estaban ocupados por granjas, sino por conventos, y al borde de las escasas carreteras vivaqueaban las partidas de bandoleros, refugiándose, al verse perseguidos, en los monasterios, donde les apreciaban por su religiosidad y por las muchas misas que encargaban para sus almas pecadoras. La incultura era atroz. Los reyes estaban aconsejados por clérigos hasta en asuntos de guerra. Carlos II, ante la oferta de que tropas holandesas guarnecieran las plazas españolas de Flandes, consultó el asunto con teólogos, como un caso de conciencia, porque esto podía facilitar la difusión de la herejía, y acabó por preferir que cayesen en poder de los franceses, que, aunque enemigos, al fin eran católicos. En la Universidad de Salamanca, el poeta Torres de Villarroel no encontraba ni una sola obra de geografía, y cuando hablaba de matemáticas, los discípulos le decían que eran cosas de sortilegio, ciencia del diablo que únicamente podía entenderse untándose con el ungüento que usan los brujos. Los teólogos de la corte repelían el plan de un canal para unir el Tajo con el Manzanares, diciendo que la obra era contra la voluntad de Dios, pues con decir éste «fiat», los dos ríos se hubieran unido, y que por algo estaban separados desde el principio del mundo. Los médicos de Madrid pedían a Felipe IV que se dejara la basura en las calles, «porque siendo muy sutil el aire de la ciudad, ocasionaría grandes estragos si no se impregnaba del vaho de las inmundicias». Y un siglo después, un teólogo famoso de Sevilla retaba en un acto público a que discutiesen con él esta tesis: «Más queremos errar con San Clemente, San Basilio y San Agustín, que acertar con Descartes y Newton.» Felipe II había amenazado con pena de muerte y confiscación de bienes al que publicase libros extranjeros o circulase los manuscritos; sus sucesores prohibieron a los españoles escribir sobre materias políticas. Falto el pensamiento de expansión, se dedicó a las artes y la poesía. El teatro y la pintura llegaron a un nivel casi superior al de los otros pueblos. Fueron la válvula de escape del genio nacional; pero esta primavera del arte fue efímera, y en mitad del siglo XVII sobrevino una decadencia grotesca y envilecedora. La pobreza en aquellos dos siglos fue horrible. El mismo Felipe II, con ser señor del mundo, sacó a la venta los títulos de nobleza por seis mil reales, añadiendo al margen del decreto «que no se reparase mucho en la calidad y origen de las personas». En Madrid, el pueblo asaltaba las panaderías, disputándose el pan a puñaladas. El presidente de Castilla recorría los lugares de la provincia, acompañado del verdugo, para despojar a los labradores de sus escasas cosechas. Los recaudadores de tributos, no encontrando qué cobrar en los pueblos, arrancaban las techumbres de las casas, vendiendo las maderas y las tejas. Las familias huían al monte al ver en lontananza a los representantes del rey; los pueblos quedaban desiertos y caían en ruinas. El hambre entraba hasta en el palacio real, y Carlos II, señor de España y de las Indias, no podía algunos días dar de comer a la servidumbre. El embajador de Inglaterra y el de Dinamarca tenían que salir con criados armados a buscar pan en las cercanías de Madrid. Y mientras tanto, los innumerables conventos, dueños de más de la mitad del país y únicos poseedores de la riqueza, mostraban su caridad repartiendo la sopa a aquellos que aún tenían fuerzas para ir a buscarla, y fundando hospicios y hospitales, donde la gente moría de miseria, pero segura de entrar en el cielo. En las ciudades no había más establecimientos prósperos y ricos que los conventos y los hospitales. La antigua industria había desaparecido. Segovia, famosa por sus paños, que ocupaba en su fabricación cerca de cuarenta mil personas, apenas si tenía quince mil habitantes, y tan olvidados de tejer la lana, que cuando Felipe V quiso restablecer la fabricación tuvo que traer obreros alemanes. —Y así Sevilla, y Valencia, y Medina del Campo, famosas por su feria y sus industrias—continuaba Gabriel—. Sevilla, que en el siglo XV poseía dieciséis mil telares de seda, llegó en el XVII a no tener más que sesenta y cinco. Bien es verdad que, en cambio, su clero catedral era de ciento diecisiete canónigos y tenía sesenta y ocho conventos con más de cuatro mil frailes y catorce mil clérigos en la diócesis. ¿Y Toledo? A fines del siglo XV empleaba cincuenta mil obreros en sus tejidos de seda y de lana y sus talleres de armas, y a más los curtidores, los plateros, los guanteros y los joyeros. A fines del XVII no tenía apenas quince mil habitantes. Todo muerto, todo arruinado; veinticinco casas de familias ilustres pasaron a poder de los conventos; no había más ricos en la ciudad que los frailes, el arzobispo y la catedral. España estaba tan exangüe al acabar los Austrias, que se vio próxima a ser repartida entre las potencias de Europa, como Polonia, otro pueblo católico como el nuestro. La discordia entre los reyes fue lo único que nos salvó. Si tan malos fueron aquellos tiempos, Gabriel—dijo el Vara de plata—, ¿cómo los españoles mostraban tanta conformidad? ¿Por qué no hacían pronunciamientos y sublevaciones como en esta época de perdición? —¿Qué habían de hacer? El despotismo de los dos cesares había impuesto a los españoles una ciega obediencia a los reyes, como representantes de Dios. El clero los educaba en esta creencia, por la comunidad de intereses entre la Iglesia y el Trono. Hasta los poetas más ilustres corrompían al pueblo, ensalzando el servilismo monárquico en sus comedias. Calderón afirmaba que la hacienda y la vida del ciudadano no pertenecían a éste, pues eran del rey. Además, la religión lo llenaba todo, era el único fin de la existencia, y los españoles, pensando siempre en el cielo, acababan por acostumbrarse a las miserias de la tierra. No dude usted que el exceso de religiosidad nos arruinó y estuvo próximo a matarnos como nación. Aún ahora arrastramos las consecuencias de esta enfermedad que ha durado siglos.... Para salvar de la muerte a este país, ¿qué hubo que hacer? Llamar al extranjero; y vinieron los Borbones. Miren ustedes si habríamos llegado abajo, que ni militares teníamos. En esta tierra, a falta de otros méritos, desde la época celtíbera siempre hemos contado con caudillos de pelea. Pues bien; en la guerra de Sucesión hubo que traer generales ingleses y franceses y hasta oficiales, pues no había un español que supiera apuntar un cañón ni mandar una compañía. No había quien sirviera para ministro, y extranjeros fueron todos los gobernantes con Felipe V y Fernando VI; extranjeros los que vinieron a restaurar las perdidas industrias, a roturar las tierras abandonadas, a establecer los antiguos riegos y fundar colonias en los páramos frecuentados por fieras y bandidos. España, que había colonizado medio mundo a su manera, era a su vez descubierta y colonizada por los europeos. Los españoles aparecían como pobres indios guiados por su cacique el fraile y adornados los harapos con escapularios y milagrosas reliquias. El anticlericalismo era el único remedio para tanta ruina, y este espíritu vino con los colonizadores extranjeros. Felipe V quiso suprimir la Inquisición y acabar la guerra naval con las naciones musulmanas, que duraba mil años, despoblando las costas del Mediterráneo con el miedo a los piratas berberiscos y turcos. Pero los indígenas se revolvían contra toda reforma de los colonizadores, y el primer Borbón tuvo que desistir, viendo en peligro su corona. Después, sus sucesores inmediatos, con mayores raíces en el país, se atrevieron a continuar su obra. Carlos III, para civilizar a España, sólo tuvo que meter mano a la Iglesia, limitando sus privilegios y sus rentas, cuidando las cosas de la tierra y olvidando las del cielo. Se vio el mismo espectáculo que en nuestro siglo, cuando los gobiernos tocan los intereses eclesiásticos. Los obispos protestaron, hablando en pastorales y cartas de «las persecuciones de la pobre Iglesia, saqueada en sus bienes, ultrajada en sus ministros y atropellada en sus inmunidades»; pero el país despertó, gozando el único período próspero que se conoce en los tiempos modernos antes de la desamortización. Europa estaba regida entonces por reyes filósofos y Carlos III era uno de ellos. El eco de la revolución inglesa vibraba aún en el mundo. Los monarcas querían ser amados, no temidos, y en casi todas las naciones luchaban con el embrutecimiento de las masas, imponiendo las reformas progresivas de real orden y casi por la fuerza. Pero el gran mal del sistema monárquico es la herencia, el poder vinculado en una familia. Un hombre de buen sentido y rectas intenciones puede engendrar un imbécil: tras Carlos III reinó Carlos IV, y por si esto no fuese suficiente, al año de morir aquel monarca estalló la Revolución francesa, con sus audacias, que volvieron locos a todos los reyes de Europa. A los Borbones de España se les fue la cabeza, para no recobrarla ya más. Descarrilaron, se salieron del camino, abrazándose de nuevo a la Iglesia, como única salvación ante el peligro revolucionario, y todavía no han vuelto ni volverán a la buena ruta. Jesuítas, frailes y obispos tornaron a ser los consejeros de palacio, y aún lo son ahora, como en los tiempos en que Carlos II consultaba los planes militares y políticos con una junta de teólogos. Hemos tenido revoluciones mentidas que han derrocado las personas, no las ideas. Algo hemos adelantado, pero a saltitos, tímidamente, con desordenados retrocesos, como el que avanza con miedo, y de repente, al más leve ruido, echa a correr hacia el punto de partida. La transformación ha sido más exterior que interna. La gente vive aún con el alma del siglo XVII. Perdura en ella el miedo, la cobardía que inspiraba la hoguera inquisitorial. Los españoles tienen médula de esclavo; sus arrogancias y energías son exteriores. No en balde se viven tres siglos de servidumbre eclesiástica. Hacen revoluciones, son capaces de rebelarse, pero se detendrán siempre ante el umbral de la Iglesia, que fue su señora por la fuerza y continúa siéndolo sin ella. No hay miedo de que entren aquí: esté usted tranquilo, don Antolín; y eso que, en justicia, tendrían muchas cuentas que pedirla sobre el pasado. ¿Es porque son religiosos como en otras épocas? Usted sabe que no, y se queja con razón viendo cómo se extinguen, sin el auxilio popular, las antiguas grandezas de la Iglesia. —Eso es verdad—dijo el Vara de plata—. No hay fe: nadie es capaz de hacer un sacrificio por la casa de Dios. Sólo en la hora de la muerte, cuando entra el miedo, se acuerdan algunos de ayudarnos con su fortuna. —No hay fe; ésa es la verdad. El español, después de aquella fiebre religiosa que casi le produjo la muerte, vive en una indiferencia interna, no por reflexión científica, sino por debilidad de pensamiento. Sabe que irá al cielo o al infierno; lo cree así porque se lo han enseñado; pero se deja llevar por la corriente de la vida, sin esfuerzo alguno por escoger un sitio u otro. Es el hombre que más práctica la religión y menos piensa en ella. Ni duda ni cree. Acepta lo establecido, viviendo en un sonambulismo intelectual. Si alguna vez el pensamiento, desvelándose, le sugiere una crítica, la ahoga al momento por el miedo. La inquisición aún vive entre nosotros; no tememos a la hoguera, pero nos causa pavor el «qué dirán». La sociedad estacionada y refractaria a toda innovación es el Santo Oficio moderno. El que desentona, saliéndose de la general y monótona vulgaridad, se atrae las iras sordas de la gran masa escandalizada y sufre el castigo. Si es pobre, se le somete a la prueba del hambre cortándole los medios de vida; si es independiente, se le quema en efigie, creando el vacío en torno de él. Hay que ser correcto, acatar lo establecido, y de aquí que, ligados unos a otros por el miedo, no surja una idea original, no exista un pensamiento independiente, y hasta los sabios se guarden para ellos las conclusiones que sacan del estudio, sometiéndose en la vida vulgar a los mismos usos y preocupaciones de los imbéciles. Mientras esto siga, es tarea inútil la de los revolucionarios en este país. Podrán cambiar aparentemente la faz del suelo, pero al hundir el azadón encontrarán la piedra de los siglos siempre unida y compacta. El carácter nacional, al perder la fe religiosa, no ha cambiado. La fe ha muerto, pero queda el cadáver, con apariencias vitales, ocupando el mismo sitio, obstruyendo el paso con su dureza de momia. Los mismos revolucionarios sostienen, con su deseo de no desentonar, este simulacro de vida. Imitan el respeto y la tolerancia de los vencedores de otros países, pero no aprenden antes el ímpetu irrespetuoso y anonadador con que otros pueblos derrumbaron y patearon el pasado sin misericordia ni escrúpulos. Pobre y arrinconada está la Iglesia, don Antolín, comparándola con lo que fue en otros siglos; pero no tema usted que se agrave su situación. La marea ha llegado a su mayor altura y no pasará de ahí. Mientras en este país tenga miedo la gente a decir lo que piensa, y se escandalice ante una idea nueva, y tiemble por lo que dirá el vecino, ríanse de las revoluciones, pues por muchas que estallen no les llegará a ustedes el agua a la boca. Don Antolín reía escuchando esto. —Pero hombre, Gabrielillo, debes de estar loco. Esos viajes y esas lecturas te han trastornado. Al principio me indignaba, creyéndote de los que desean una revolución para quitarnos lo poco que nos queda y proclamar a la pendanga de la República, suprimiendo el presupuesto eclesiástico. Pero veo que vas más allá; con nada te conformas, todo te parece pésimo... y esto me hace gracia. No eres enemigo terrible, porque tiras de muy lejos. Me parece que andas tan mal de la cabeza como del pecho.... Pero hombre, ¿aún te parecen poca cosa las revoluciones que hemos tenido? ¿Y aún crees que el país está tan salvaje como en esos siglos que has pintado a tu manera...? Pues yo—añadió el sacerdote con ironía—oigo hablar mucho de los progresos del país, y sé que hay ferrocarriles, y que los alrededores de las ciudades se pueblan de chimeneas, y hasta muchos impíos celebran esto, comparándolas con los campanarios de las iglesias. —¡Bah!—exclamó Gabriel con expresión de indiferencia—. Algo hay de esos adelantos. Las revoluciones políticas han puesto a España en contacto con Europa. La corriente progresiva ha cogido a este país, arrastrándolo como arrastra a los pueblos asiáticos y oceánicos. Hoy nadie se libra de ella. Pero nosotros vamos río abajo, inertes y sin fuerzas; si avanzamos, es por la corriente, no por nuestro vigor, mientras otros pueblos más fuertes nadan y nadan, alejándose cada vez más. ¿En qué hemos contribuido a este progreso? ¿Dónde están nuestras manifestaciones de vida moderna? Los ferrocarriles, escasos y malos, son obra de extranjeros, y a ellos pertenece su propiedad; entre los rieles crece la hierba, lo que demuestra que aún sigue la santa calma de aquellos tiempos de carromatos y galeras aceleradas. Las industrias más importantes, la metalurgia y las minas, de extranjeros son también, o de españoles que están supeditados a ellos, viviendo de su protectora misericordia. La industria vegeta a la sombra de un proteccionismo bárbaro que encarece el género, fomentando sus defectos, y aun así no encuentra capital. El dinero sigue guardado en los campos en forma de tesoro, en el fondo de una tinaja, o se dedica a la usura en las poblaciones, lo mismo que en pasados siglos. Los más audaces se atreven a dedicarlo a la compra de los valores públicos, y los gobiernos continúan el despilfarro, seguros de que encontrarán siempre quienes les presten y ensalzando este crédito como una manifestación de la prosperidad del país. Hay en España dos millones de hectáreas de tierra sin cultivar, veintiséis millones de secano y sólo un millón de regadío. Este cultivo de secano, que viene a ser toda nuestra agricultura, es un llamamiento que la desidia española hace al hambre; una demostración perpetua del fanatismo, que confía en la rogativa y en la lluvia del cielo más que en los adelantos de los hombres. Los ríos ruedan hacia los mares por cerca de comarcas abrasadas, desbordándose en el invierno no para fecundar, sino para arrastrarlo lodo en el ímpetu de la inundación. Hay piedra para iglesias y nuevos convenios, nunca para diques y pantanos. Se levantan campanarios y se cortan árboles, que atraen la lluvia. Y no me arguya usted de nuevo, Antolín, que la Iglesia es pobre y de nada tiene la culpa. Los pobres son ustedes, los de la Iglesia rancia y tradicional, los de la religión a la española, pues en esto hay modas, y los fieles se van con lo más reciente; pero ahí están los jesuítas, la manifestación más moderna del catolicismo, la «última novedad», que con su Corazón de Jesús y demás idolatrías a la francesa levantan palacios e iglesias en todas partes, desviando el dinero que antes iba a las catedrales y siendo la única demostración de la riqueza del país. Pero volvamos a nuestro progreso. Peor aún que la sequedad, es para nuestra agricultura la ignorancia y la rutina del pueblo labrador. Toda invención y aplicación científica la rechazan, creyéndola mala. «Los tiempos pasados eran los buenos. Así cultivaban mis abuelos y así debo hacerlo yo.» La ignorancia se ve convertida en gloria nacional. Y no hay que esperar por ahora el remedio. En otros países salen de las universidades y de las escuelas superiores los reformistas, los combatientes del progreso. Aquí sólo producen los centros de enseñanza un proletariado de levita ansioso de vivir, que asalta las profesiones y puestos públicos sin otro deseo que el de abrirse paso y que esta situación continúe. Se estudia (si es que se estudia) durante unos cuantos años, no para saber, sino para adquirir un diploma, un pedazo de papel que autorice a ganarse el pan. Se aprende lo que declama el catedrático, sin curiosidad alguna de ir más allá. Los profesores son en su mayoría médicos y abogados que ejercen su carrera, van una hora todos los días a sentarse en la cátedra, repitiendo como un fonógrafo lo que dijeron en años anteriores, y vuelven en seguida a sus enfermos y sus pleitos, sin enterarse de lo que se escribe y se dice por el mundo después que ellos ganaron su puesto. La cultura española es de segunda mano, puramente exterior, «traducido del francés», y aun esto para la exigua minoría que lee, pues el resto de los llamados intelectuales no tienen otra biblioteca que los textos en que estudiaron de muchachos y se enteran de los adelantos del pensamiento europeo... por los periódicos. Los padres, con el afán de asegurar cuanto antes el porvenir de sus hijos mediante una carrera, los envían a los centros de enseñanza apenas saben hablar. El estudiante-hombre de otros países, en toda la plenitud de su razón, no existe aquí. Las universidades se llenan de niños; en los institutos sólo se ven pantalones cortos. El español, al afeitarse por primera vez, es ya licenciado y va para doctor. La nodriza acabará por sentarse al lado del catedrático. Y esos niños que reciben el bautismo de la ciencia a la edad en que otros países se juega al trompo, y afirmándose en el título que pregona su ciencia ya no estudian más, son los intelectuales que han de dirigirnos y salvarnos, los que mañana serán legisladores y ministros. ¡Vamos, hombre, que hay para reír! Gabriel no reía, pero el Vara de plata y los demás celebraban sus palabras. Toda crítica contra los tiempos presentes alegraba al sacerdote. —¡Qué demonio de hombre!—decía a Gabriel—. Tú, en tu locura, tienes para todos. —Este país está agotado, don Antolín. Aquí nada queda en pie. Es incalificable el número de ciudades que han desaparecido desde que comenzó nuestra decadencia. En otros países guardan cuidadosamente las ruinas del pasado como páginas de piedra de la Historia. Las limpian, las conservan, las sostienen y fortifican, y abren caminos para que todos puedan contemplarlas. Aquí, por donde ha pasado el arte romano, el bizantino, el árabe, el mudejar, el gótico y el Renacimiento, todas las artes de Europa, los hierbajos y matorrales cubren las ruinas en los campos, ocultándolas y desfigurándolas, y la barbarie de las gentes las mutila en las ciudades. Se piensa a todas horas en el pasado, y sin embargo, se desprecian sus restos. ¡Qué país de sueño y de abandona! España no es un pueblo, es un museo desordenado y polvoriento de cosas viejas que atrae a los curiosos de Europa. En él, hasta las ruinas están arruinadas. Los ojos de don Martín, el cura joven, se fijaban en Gabriel. Parecían hablarle expresando el entusiasmo con que acogía sus palabras. Los otros oyentes, silenciosos y cabizbajos, no experimentaban menos el encanto de aquellas afirmaciones, que tan audaces resultaban en el ambiente reposado y rancio del claustro. Don Antolín era el único que reía, encontrando graciosísimas, por lo disparatadas, las ideas de Gabriel. Comenzaba a atardecer. El sol había desaparecido tras de los tejados de la catedral. La sobrina del Vara de plata volvía a llamarles desde la puerta de su clavería. —Ahora vamos, muchacha—dijo el cura—. Tengo que decirle antes una razón a este señor. Y dirigiéndose a Luna, continuó: Pero, ¡hombre de Dios...! (y no debía llamarte así, porque estás empecatado), tú todo lo encuentras mal. La Iglesia española, rancia, como tú dices, ha quedado empobrecida, ¡y aún te parece poca revolución! ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?, ¿qué es lo que deseas para que esto se arregle? Suéltanos tu secreto y vámanos, que ya va picando el frío. Y reía, mirando a Gabriel con lástima paternal, como si fuese un niño. —¡Mi remedio!—exclamó Luna, sin hacer caso del gesto del sacerdote—. Yo no tengo remedio alguno. Es la marcha de la humanidad la que lo ofrece. Todos los pueblos de la tierra han pasado por las mismas evoluciones. Primero fueron regidos por la espada, después por la fe, y ahora por la ciencia. Nosotros hemos sido gobernados por guerreros y sacerdotes, pero nos detuvimos en el pórtico de la vida moderna, sin fuerza ni deseo para tomar la mano de la ciencia, que era la única que podía guiarnos. De aquí nuestra situación triste. Ciencias son hoy la agricultura, las industrias, las artes y los oficios, la cultura y el bienestar de los pueblos... hasta la misma guerra. Y España vive lejos del sol de la ciencia. Cuando más, conoce un reflejo pálido, frío y debilitado que le llega de países extraños. La enfermedad de la fe nos ha dejado sin fuerzas; somos como esos seres que, después de sufrir una dolencia en su juventud, quedan anémicos para siempre, sin reconstitución posible, condenados a prematura vejez. —¡Bah!, ¡la ciencia!—dijo el Vara de plata yendo hacia su casa—. Conozco eso. Es la eterna música de todos los enemigos de la religión. No hay mejor ciencia que amar a Dios y sus obras. Buenas tardes. —Muy buenas, don Antolín. Pero no lo olvide usted; aún no hemos salido de la fe y la espada. A ratos, nos dirige una o nos arrea la otra. Pero de la ciencia, ni una palabra. Ni siquiera ha regido España durante veinticuatro horas.